Inner Workings of My Mind
by kchan95
Summary: Agitation. Aggression. Increased desire to violently destroy. Just what is wrong with Gohan? Bulma is curious and concerned. Vegeta just might know exactly what is going on with the young half-breed. Slight AU. Rated M due to language and gore. Mentions of BV. Slightly Dark!Gohan. Violent!Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

_Welcome to the inner workings of my mind_

_So dark and foul I can't disguise_

_Can't disguise_

_Nights like this_

_I become afraid_

_Of the darkness in my heart_

_Hurricane_

_What's wrong with me_

_Why not understand and see_

_I never saw_

_What you saw in me_

_Keep my eyes open_

_My lips sealed_

_My heart closed_

_And my ears peeled_

_Welcome to the inner workings of my mind_

_So dark and foul I can't disguise_

_Can't disguise_

_Nights like this I become afraid_

_Of the darkness in my heart_

_Hurricane_

Hurricane by MS MR

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gohan grit his teeth and clenched his hands at the overwhelming urge to destroy something. Anything. Recently, he had been agitated. No, it was more than that. He was more aggressive, sometimes to the point where he was _violent_.

He felt hot, clammy and he resisted the urge to pace around his room. Instead, he remained in his seat, his hands tightened into fists on top of his desk.

His pencil, snapped in half with his inhuman strength, laid on top of his scattered papers showing the integrals of his calculus assignment written in neat writing. Perfect writing, of course; his mother wouldn't accept anything less.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to focus. His head throbbed and his teeth and gums were beginning to hurt from gritting his teeth together so hard. Heat surrounded him. It was so hot.

One moment he was sitting, the next he was at the door, opening it. He walked down the stairs heading for the main door. Maybe he just needed fresh air. Yes, fresh air would help.

He glided through the kitchen, quiet on his feet, years of fighting and dangerous situations making his movements perfectly silent. His mother turned away from the stove, noticing his presence even though there was no sound to mark his entrance into the room.

"Are you done with your assignments yet, Gohan?" she asked as she prepared food. Her stomach was round with pregnancy and Gohan could feel the strong ki of his sibling. It wouldn't be long before Chichi gave birth.

Gohan made an effort to loosen his hands and relax his body before replying. "No, but I am just going to go get some fresh air. I will finish it when I get back."

She frowned and waved the wooden spoon in her hand in an admonishing manner. "Now, listen here, young man. You've been slacking off lately. You can go get fresh air after you finish your assignment."

Gohan resisted the urge to blast something to pieces, anger and irritation bubbling inside of him like molten lava. Don't misunderstand, he loved his mother very much and would never hurt her. But sometimes, she made him want to break something. Recently, he had to resist the urge a lot more.

His mother's demands had been increasing a lot more recently. He was only eleven, for Dende's sake! He needed to study more, she said, learn everything so he could become a great scholar. Scholars didn't need leisure time and they certainly didn't need to practice martial arts. No, no. Scholars didn't fight or get into violent battles to save the world.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Mom, I really need a break. I'll be back in a few hours."

He didn't bother to wait for her answer as he exited out the front door and took off into the skies. Gohan closed his eyes as he felt the air whip through his hair and along his body. The cool temperature made him feel slightly better. Now, if only we could get rid of his growing headache.

* * *

Gohan stood among the smoking and ruined forest, his hair yellow and spiked, his teal eyes flashing. It had felt so good destroying _something_. What he really needed was a spar, but he dare not. If he returned home sweaty and with his clothes torn, his mother would throw a fit.

He really wanted to power up to Ascended Super Saiyan to let off some steam, but he didn't want to attract the attention of the other Z-warriors. The young Saiyan could get away with powering up to the first level without attracting too much attention, but if he went any higher, someone would surely notice and come check on him.

With a heavy sigh he powered down before lifting off into the air to return home.

* * *

Bulma looked up from her work on one of her inventions when Vegeta entered the room with an irritated expression on his face. What had happened now? The genius set aside her tools to give her mate her full attention. She waited for the agitated Saiyan to say something.

After receiving no reason for his agitation for several minutes, Bulma attempted to find out what was wrong.

"Vegeta? What has annoyed you this time?" she asked. After receiving no acknowledgement she continued, "If you broke the Gravity Room just tell me so I can start fixing it..."

He shook his head and stopped his pacing, his eyes focused as if concentrating on something very far away.

"It is not that," Vegeta muttered. "He's doing it again."

"Who is doing what again?"

"The brat." the Saiyan Prince replied an annoyed scowl forming on his face. "He is powering up to Super Saiyan again, no one else is around, and he isn't sparring."

"Brat?" Bulma queried with a raising of her eyebrow.

"Kakarot's spawn."

"Oh. Gohan." Bulma said, smiling at the thought of the her godson. Then suddenly, concern grabbed ahold of her. "Is he being attacked?"

Vegeta shook his head once again. "It feels like he is just... destroying things. Rather violently, in fact."

Realization hit the Capsule Corporation heiress like lightning. "Are you _concerned_?" Bulma asked incredulously.

"Of course not, woman!" Vegeta snapped. "It has just been annoying the hell out of me with him increasing his ki all of the time!"

"Sure," the Briefs heiress responded with a roll of her blue eyes, clearly unconvinced. "All the time, you said? How often?"

"Fairly often," the Prince of Saiyans grunted. "It used to be every couple of days, but it has been every day for the last week."

Bulma nibbled on the edge of her lip with her teeth. "Do you want me to ask Chichi if there is something wrong with him?"

Vegeta grunted and didn't say anything. It was enough of an answer for his genius mate as she was an expert at interpreting his various sounds.

"I'll call Chichi later today," she decided, still chewing on her lip.

Vegeta grabbed her wrist, distracting Bulma from her thoughts. He lifted his hand up to tug her bottom lip out from between her teeth. She arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"Don't do that," he said. "You'll ruin your lips."

"Oh? And, why is that your concern?" she asked, a smirk spreading across her face and her bright blue eyes shining in challenge.

An equal smirk spread across his lips as he rose to the challenge in her tone. The Saiyan Prince leaned forward and claimed his mate's lips in a searing kiss. Her lips soft and cool, his warm and unyielding.

"Because I like doing _that_," he responded.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Chichi? It's Bulma," the blue haired heiress said into her slim, black cell phone.

_"Hey, Bulma. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing very well. I'm almost done with a new project of mine. I just wanted to call to check up. It has been a while since we talked. I hope you're not too busy?" Bulma asked. She lounged on her living room couch as she settled down for a long conversation with he friend.

_"Not right now, Bulma. I just finished the dishes so I am going to take a break. My back is feeling a bit sore from the weight of the baby."_

Bulma heard a slightly exhausted sigh from Chichi and the blue eyed woman frowned with worry. "How is the baby? No issues, I hope?"

_"Everything is perfectly fine. The baby is just very active. Much more than Gohan was."_

Chichi's voice adopted a frustrated tone at the mention her eldest son. Bulma's forehead furrowed with worry.

"Chichi, is there something wrong?" Bulma asked, jumping at the chance to find out if something was wrong with Gohan.

_"No, Bulma. Everything is fine."_ In Bulma's opinion, Chichi didn't sound very sure of herself.

"What is it? Just tell me. I could tell by your tone of voice. Is it something with Gohan?" Bulma demanded.

_"I just don't know what to do, Bulma! He is so moody and agitated! He isn't keeping up with his studies and he is mouthing off. My son is turning into a delinquent teenager!" _Chichi's voice became increasingly agitated as her rant progressed. Bulma's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. She hadn't realize her friend was this stressed.

"Oh, Chichi... Tell me exactly what has been going on..." Bulma said with a sigh. The blue eyed heiress was determined to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Vegeta listened in silence to Bulma's conversation on the phone with Chichi. It was slightly muffled, but his Saiyan hearing allowed him to hear both sides of the conversation.

His forehead furrowed in thought. He knew exactly what was wrong with Gohan. He just needed to confirm his suspicions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gohan was once again surrounded by a smoking forest, illuminated by the yellow glow of his Super Saiyan transformation. The young hybrid stretched his limbs in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in his muscles and powered down into his base form. His spine felt unusually tense and sore.

Unfortunately, working off energy in an attempt to remain in control and reign in his aggression was no longer as effective as it once was.

Gohan slid into the basic stance of the kata he had learned from Piccolo. He flowed through the movements while keeping his breathing even. In. Out. In. Out.

Gohan was so focused on his movements and attempting to relax that he did not notice the ki approaching him.

Vegeta landed at the edge of the destroyed clearing, the crunch of his boots as he landed catching Gohan's attention. The half-breed whirled around to face the Prince and instinctively slid into a defensive stance.

Vegeta snorted. "I'm not here to fight, boy."

"Vegeta? Sorry. You just surprised me," Gohan said as he slid out of his stance. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta continued his way through the clearing and stopped a couple of meters away from Gohan.

"Well, brat. I want you to tell me why you are constantly out here raising your ki."

Gohan frowned and the inquiry. Apparently, he had attracted attention. "I'm just blowing off some steam, Vegeta," he said. Gohan hoped it could just be left at that, but knowing the Saiyan Prince it would not be so.

Vegeta snorted in disbelief. "This seems to be a bit more than 'blowing off some steam'," he commented as he observed the destruction surrounding them. "Boy, when was the last time you sparred?"

"Ummm... A long time. The last time I had a decent fight was against Bojack," Gohan responded.

Surprise briefly flashed across Vegeta's normally impassive face. "You haven't fought since that accursed tournament with Bojack! Not even against the Namek?"

Gohan shrugged. "Nope. I haven't seen Piccolo that often. I have just meditated with him a couple of times. My mother doesn't let me fight, Vegeta. I thought you knew that!"

Anger and annoyance flashed across Vegeta's face. "That damn woman! You're a Saiyan and you need to fight! No wonder you need to 'blow off some steam.' You haven't had a decent fight in months! Boy, you are going to start sparring regularly with someone be it with myself or the Namekian," the man ordered.

Gohan could feel his annoyance growing. How dare Vegeta dictate his life? Sure, he wanted to spar, but he also wanted his mother to be happy. She had already put up with so much. No, he could deal with it just fine!

"No thanks, Vegeta. My mother doesn't like me fighting."

"Saiyans aren't meant to be buried in the books, brat! You can't just go from being the most powerful being in the universe to an inactive bookworm especially when you're a Saiyan! Surely, you feel the desire to fight this very moment?" Vegeta demanded.

Gohan shook his head in an attempt to deny Vegeta's words. Of course, Vegeta was right and they both knew it. Gohan could feel his control slipping; he did want to fight.

Vegeta could feel Gohan's ki rise slightly before he took off in the air. "Just leave me alone, Vegeta," he called as he flew off.

Vegeta watched in frustration, but did not go after him.

* * *

Piccolo sat in front of his waterfall, meditating. He focused on the distant ki of his student and Vegeta. The Namekian had, of course, noticed Gohan recent unusual behavior. Apparently, Vegeta had noticed as well. However, Piccolo had decided to not approach Gohan. Instead, he decided to wait for his student to come to him.

Piccolo had sensed something darker and more dangerous lurking within Gohan and knew that this new situation had to be approached with caution. It would not do to set off his student by pushing him over the edge.

To Piccolo's surprise, he felt Gohan's ki begin heading his way.

* * *

Gohan landed ungracefully, his anger making him unsteady. The young Saiyan didn't know why he had come to Piccolo, but he just knew that he couldn't head home. Not with the state that he was in.

Piccolo was in his usual cross-legged position above the waterfall, meditating. The Namekian had given no indication that he had noticed the hybrid, but Gohan knew that Piccolo had both sensed and heard his arrival.

Gohan hovered just above the ground and drifted next to Piccolo. He copied his mentor's position and began meditating. It would be a good way for him to calm down.

Piccolo patiently monitored his student, waiting for him to speak his mind.

Several hours later, Gohan moved out of his position and landed. He let out a huge yawn and stretched. The boy seemed unsure of what to say to his mentor. He was sure that Piccolo had also noticed his recent behavior. If Vegeta had, then Piccolo certainly had.

The Namekian opened his eyes and got up out of his meditative position, so he could focus on his student better. Piccolo had noticed Gohan's hesitation and decided to get straight to the issue.

"What has been bothering you, kid?"

Gohan looked uncertain before a pondering expression appeared upon his face. "Vegeta came to see me," he began. "He said that he noticed that my ki has been raising a lot recently. I'm sure that you have noticed as well... He said that I need to spar more." Gohan looked disgruntled as he finished his explanation, a scowl printed across his face.

"And you don't want to?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan shook his head. "Of course I want to. But, I can't."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking Gohan to elaborate.

"My mom doesn't like me fighting, but I want to! I can't go against what she tells me. She is already so stressed from the pregnancy, and since dad isn't around to help..." Gohan trailed off. He was just so confused and angry, but why?

The floodgates had opened. Piccolo patiently waited for Gohan to complete his tirade; only Dende knew how much suffering the boy had been through. He just needed to let it go.

"Why?" Gohan asked. "Why did dad leave us? He had a chance to come back and he said no! He left me and my mother all alone! And now, my little brother or sister will never know their father!" His hands balled into tight fists, fingernails digging into flesh.

"Why can't my mother understand that I don't want to be buried in books for my whole life, that I need to fight? I'm slowly going insane! Vegeta was right. But, I can't disappoint her or stress her out! She has already been through so much! I don't know what to do..."

His breaths came short and heavy, anger and confusion clouding his mind. What was he going to do?

"Kid."

Gohan didn't look up. His fists were clenched tightly by his sides; his ki was erratic. Piccolo sighed. He was no good at dealing with children, but he had to try for Gohan.

"Gohan."

Gohan reluctantly looked upwards towards his mentor.

"Kid, it sounds like you need a way to please your mother and get a good spar at the same time? Have you ever considered just not telling her?" Piccolo asked. He knew that Gohan hated deceiving people, but surely he could cope with it this once.

"She would notice, Piccolo. She would notice me wearing my gi or taking it with me. My clothes would be torn when I get home, and I would need to be gone hours at a time to get a decent spar, way more time than I am usually gone for. And I'm not good at hiding things from her..." Gohan looked down towards his feet and his shoulders sagged.

"Arrange something with Bulma," the green man proposed.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, confused by what Piccolo was trying to get at.

"Tell Bulma that you need a place to stay. She can tell your mother that you are staying at her place for an internship at Capsule Corporation. Your mother will be happy, you'll get a break from her, and you'll be free to come spar with me."

Gohan's jaw dropped at the possibilities. It was perfect! The boy smiled a brightly. He hadn't felt this happy since the Cell Games.

"Thanks, Piccolo! I'll go arrange it with Bulma right now!" Gohan jumped off into the air and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corporation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been two weeks since Gohan had moved into Capsule Corporation. His mother had been ecstatic to hear that Bulma was offering him an opportunity for an internship. She was, however, put off by the fact that her eldest son would be living at Capsule Corporation for the duration of his internship. But, after several nights of promising to keep up with his studies and visiting every weekends, she had sent him off.

Everyday, Gohan met up with Piccolo for a session of meditation and intense sparring. The constant exercise was doing wonders for the young hybrid's temper and aggression, and he was now able to concentrate much better.

Gohan, however, avoided Vegeta like the plague. The young Saiyan didn't need a high-strung Saiyan Prince constantly challenging him to fights in the Gravity Room; Piccolo's demanding workouts were more than enough.

"Trunks! Don't put that in your mouth! It's not food!"

In a flash Gohan was beside the 18-month old baby and pulled the T.V. remote out of his mouth. Bulma was locked up in her lab completing a major project and Gohan was watching Trunks for her.

Gohan picked him up and headed towards the kitchen, determined to find some food for himself and Trunks. After all, Saiyans need to eat.

Gohan grabbed some baby food and some sandwiches from the fridge and began to feed purple haired baby with one hand while ravenously eating with the other.

* * *

Gohan entered the lab. The boy had just put Trunks down for a nap and was now free to help out Bulma with her projects.

Gohan certainly loved the application of science and technology a lot more than the theoretical side that his mother constantly had him studying. He picked up a lab coat and slid it over his regular clothing. The hybrid entered Bulma's private lab to see the blue haired heiress unrolling a huge set of blueprints and attempting to pin them on the wall.

"Need help, Bulma?" Gohan asked.

Bulma turned around and set down the blueprints before looking up and smiling at Gohan.

"Sure, kiddo. Could you pin these up on the wall for me?"

Gohan held his hand out for the blueprints and thumbtacks and hovered a few inches above the floor so he could easily pin up the them to the wall.

"What are you doing with these blueprints, Bulma?" Gohan asked. It was the current project the genius was working on: Ki cuffs.

With a lot of attempted persuasion and much insisting, Bulma had managed to acquire the blueprints for much more advanced technology from Vegeta. The feisty human had persuaded her Saiyan mate to take a trip out to space and obtain the blueprints for some of Frieza's technology that he had acquired from several of the races that were under his rule.

With the fall of the Cold Empire the leftover henchmen had fallen into disarray and had divided into several factions attempting to take control of the universe. While the Cold family had been lost, its technology had not been. Vegeta had dutifully attacked many important bases and stolen the blueprints for Bulma.

The ki cuffs had been one of the more simple designs that Vegeta had taken. Bulma had decided to start with that and hopefully work her way up in complexity of the technology.

"I am just double checking the design before testing them. I had to make a lot of adjustments because we don't have the same materials on Earth. Want to take a look?"

Gohan nodded and stepped forward. The young Saiyan was able to quickly memorize the key components of the design before he turned to the table with the ki cuffs. The boy picked up one of the tools so he could carefully push wires aside to view the internal structure of the cuffs.

"You used copper for the main wiring?" he asked.

"Yeah. It has the same level of conductivity of whatever metal they used out in space. Some of the components in the circuits are made of gold. Turns out that they have a metal almost exactly the same that they use." Bulma explained. "It is not as rare as gold, and it has the same level of conductivity, but it is slightly denser and an electric blue color. It is called Xealic, I believe."

"Is there a way to obtain some Xealic? It might be better to use instead of gold," Gohan observed.

The blue eyed genius snorted. "Try telling that to Vegeta, Gohan. He refused to go out and get some. Said that he would not be treated like 'some errand boy.'"

Gohan smiled faintly and continued shifting through the wires within the cuffs. "Everything looks fine to me," he commented. "How are you going to test it?"

"Well, I was hoping to get one of the Z-warriors to test it out for me, since they are some of the few that can control ki," the heiress said. "Vegeta, however, refused to be a lab rat," she continued with a roll of her eyes.

"You can test it out on me." Gohan offered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, kiddo. If something were to happen..."

"I would be the most likely to be able to handle it. We have both checked this, Bulma. It should be fine," Gohan cut in.

"Alright." the blue-haired scientist caved in. "Let me grab a scouter so I can monitor the change in your power level. Do you know what number you usually repress your power to?"

Gohan shrugged. "I've never measured it, but I would say I probably keep it at a couple of thousand."

Bulma walked back into the private lab a few minutes later, scouter hooked over the right side of her face. She faced Gohan and pressed the button on the side with carefully manicured nails. Lights flashed on the scouter before settling on a number.

"About 2550," she stated. The blue haired human frowned. "Did you know that your power level fluctuates slightly? Not that much, but it isn't steady."

The hybrid looked curious. "It must be small enough where I didn't notice it. Does Vegeta's power do that?"

Bulma shook her head. She moved over to the table where the cuffs were located and began closing the compartments and screwing them shut. When the Capsule Corporation heiress finished she picked it up and walked over to Gohan.

"Alright, Gohan. I am going to put them on your wrists and monitor your power level. Then we will test to see if you can raise your ki or form any ki blasts."

Gohan nodded and held out his wrists. Bulma carefully put the ki cuffs on his wrists and snapped them shut. Gohan winced at the sudden drain in his ki.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" Bulma asked, looking alarmed at the boy's wince.

"It's fine, Bulma," he reassured. "It's just uncomfortable, but I can still feel some of my ki. Check my power level."

Bulma once again pressed the button on the side of the scouter. It beeped and flashed before settling on a number.

"500," she read. "See if you can lower and raise your power level. Bulma watched as the number on the screen went up and down, but never exceeded 500. "Can you raise it any higher?" the scientist asked.

"No," Gohan responded.

"Can you create ki blasts?"

Gohan raised one of his hands and formed a small ball of ki and replied, "This is the largest I can make it."

The young half-breed then hovered slightly above the ground. "I can still fly too. But, it takes some effort."

Bulma nodded and grabbed a clipboard and began writing notes. "Okay, I've got it all. Let's take them off." Bulma snapped off the cuffs and Gohan rubbed his wrists and winced once again at the feeling of his ki being released.

"It is probably the difference in materials that we used that prevents it from completely blocking off my ki," Gohan hypothesized.

"Yeah. That is most likely it. I'll also have to try it on someone who naturally has a lower power level, to see if it makes a difference. I'll have to see if there are other materials that are more efficient," Bulma said. She set down the cuffs on the table. "Let's go take a break. I'll order takeout for lunch."

Gohan grinned. "Make sure you order enough for at least 10 people, Bulma."

* * *

Gohan ducked and weaved through the blasts as Piccolo shot them at him. The young warrior was in his base form because according to Piccolo, if he increased the strength in his base form then his strength when he transformed into a Super Saiyan would be even greater.

Suddenly, the size and speed of the blasts increased and Gohan sped up. The dark haired boy really wanted to transform to gain the speed boost, but if he did, Piccolo would be mad.

A blast clipped his side and another hit his front. Gohan was pushed back down towards the Earth and slammed through several trees. Gohan groaned. It didn't hurt too bad, but it was probably going to leave a bruise.

Piccolo landed before him, a smirk on his face. "You're going to have to work on dodging in your base form, kid."

"I was just caught off guard, Piccolo," Gohan said. The hybrid groaned again as he stood up from the wreckage of trees he had left behind.

The boy took a step forward and then cried out as pain flashed through his spine. He staggered and Piccolo shot forward and caught him before he could fall.

"Gohan! Are you alright?" Piccolo asked. Through his normally gruff demeanor, concern could be heard in the Namekian's voice.

Gohan groaned once again and grit his teeth. He cried out once again and pain shot through his spine.

Much sooner than Gohan expected, the pain cleared and he was able to stand up on his own. The half-breed pushed off of Piccolo, who still hovered close.

"I am fine, Piccolo," he reassured.

"Let me check your back, kid. if it is anything serious, we can go visit Dende," Piccolo commanded. Piccolo turned Gohan around to take a look at his back, and Gohan heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

"Piccolo?"

"Kid, your tail grew back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Inner W****orkings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gohan flew through the air in his Super Saiyan transformation, his golden tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Gohan! Get back here! We are removing that tail!" Piccolo came in after him, right on his tail... literally.

The young Saiyan hybrid streaked through the sky and over the city. Piccolo, however, kept up with him; after all, the Namekian warrior wasn't a weakling.

Gohan continued powering up and suddenly whipped around, teal eyes flashing, and slammed a knee into the Namekian's gut, catching him off guard. Piccolo doubled over while heaving for breath, but still hovered in the air.

"I don't want my tail removed, Piccolo, I like my tail! It helps me feel more balanced," Gohan tried to explain.

The boy slipped into a defensive position. He had no desire to have his tail removed. With it, Gohan felt right... whole. The hybrid understood why Saiyans prided their tails so much.

"It is too dangerous, kid. We only wished back the moon because none of the Saiyans had a tail; we can't run that risk."

Gohan shook his head and his tail unwrapped from his waist. He smoothed out its bristled fur in an attempt to calm himself.

"I'll be careful. I'll never go outside on a full moon," Gohan reasoned.

"Gohan, that's not-" Piccolo stopped as he sensed a rapidly approaching power level.

Vegeta.

Gohan groaned aloud. Great! Now Vegeta was going to get involved and who knew what side he would choose?

The Prince of Saiyans rapidly approached, hair golden and a scowl on his face.

"What are you two doing chasing each other all over the city? You're disrupting my training!" he growled.

Piccolo glared at the Saiyan Prince and gestured at Gohan. "The kid's tail grew back," the Namekian said.

"And he wants to cut it off!" Gohan exclaimed.

Vegeta looked at Gohan with an assessing gaze. The Prince focused on the golden tail that Gohan had swaying in the air behind him. At the Prince's look Gohan wrapped his tail tightly around his leg and glared; the hybrid wasn't going to let anyone cut his tail off.

"Leave it alone, Namek," Vegeta decided. "Let him have his tail."

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered. If Vegeta was on his side, there was no way Piccolo would get his way.

Piccolo frowned. He had expected Vegeta to see reason. "What if he transforms?" the Namekian asked. "He can't control his Oozaru form."

Vegeta smirked. "I guess he'll just have to learn how to control it then. Won't he? We can't have the brat destroying the planet."

Gohan blinked in surprise. "Hold on, Vegeta. That's too dangerous to be messing around with."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It is better to be prepared, brat. And, we can go off the planet to train. There are plenty of deserted planets that have moons."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Vegeta look disgruntled. "Yes. Unfortunately, I am the only one who can train you and has any hope of controlling you if you go on a rampage."

Gohan's shoulders hung. "Good luck convincing my mom to let me go off into space again. Namek was a total disaster."

* * *

"My baby is not going off into space!" a eight month pregnant Chichi exclaimed as she brandished her frying pan, waddling forward menacingly.

Bulma moved to hide behind Vegeta. "But Chichi," she reasoned, "you don't want him to destroy the planet while he is training, do you? Plus, it will only be for a couple of weeks."

Gohan hovered off to the side, an apprehensive expression on his face.

Chichi gestured at him. "Just remove his tail and be done with it!"

Vegeta stepped forward. "He is not getting his tail removed, damn woman! He is a Saiyan and if he wants to keep it, then he keeps it!"

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son! If I-"

"Mom," Gohan interrupted, all apprehension and indecision gone from his face. "I'm not removing my tail."

Vegeta grunted in assent. "That settles it."

* * *

"_Entering the atmosphere of Planet 62N in five minutes. Prepare for landing in seven minutes._"

Gohan and Vegeta both strapped themselves in as the ship approached the surface of the globe. Planet 62N was a planet that Frieza had purged over 10 years ago and the space tyrant had not sold it. It was absolutely deserted and was devoid of all life.

As Gohan stepped out of the ship he saw the crumbling ruins of a city far off in the distance. The boy glanced over at Vegeta to see his reaction and saw that the Saiyan Prince had an impassive expression on his face.

"So, Vegeta, what first?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta scanned the area as he answered Gohan. "First, we spar to tire you out. We will spend a majority of the day sparring and meditating. Then we wait for the full moon where you will transform and attempt to find yourself," the Saiyan replied.

"This planet is very unique in the fact that a full moon occurs every three days. The first one is tomorrow night.

"When a Saiyan transforms, they lose a part of themselves in the process and their instincts take over. Saiyans are naturally destructive, even more so when in our Oozaru forms. You need to gain enough control to not lose your mind when you transform. This will require you to be able to override your Saiyan instincts while transformed." The warrior's eyes narrowed to slits as his gaze fell on Gohan.

"Many Saiyans, even adults, were unable to do this and could not control themselves. That is the difference between an Elite and a third class like your father. Because you are so young, it will be especially difficult for you. Additionally, gaining control over your Oozaru form will give out a boost in your ki and your control over it."

Gohan frowned. It seemed like it would take a lot of effort. "Alright, Vegeta. Let's spar." Gohan slid into his beginning stance.

Vegeta smirked as he powered up.

* * *

Gohan flopped down on his bed in the ship, his hair still wet from his shower. He had to admit that Vegeta was a lot stronger than Piccolo and a lot more cruel in a fight, judging from the bruises and bumps that now decorated his form.

Vegeta entered his room. "Get up, brat, we aren't done yet."

Gohan lifted his head to see the scowling prince. "What more is there to do? You said we meditate in the mornings and the full moon isn't until tomorrow."

Vegeta grunted. "Your mother is always bragging about how much of a bookworm you are. It's time to hit the books."

Gohan sat up in surprise. "You have homework for me to do?" the hybrid asked incredulously.

Vegeta snorted. "Unlike that crap your mother gives you, the stuff you will be learning is actually useful." The Saiyan Prince then turned around and walked out the door, gesturing for Gohan to follow.

Gohan stood up from his bed reluctantly and followed Vegeta to the main room of the ship. On the table he noticed a notebook and a stack of papers. Gohan walked over to the paper and inspected the pages with curiosity. They were covered in a foreign and elegant writing.

"Sit, " Vegeta commanded. Not wanting to piss him off, Gohan quickly complied.

"Earth is one of the many planet in the universe that speaks Galactic Standard Language. There is a reason that we could understand all of the other races when we came across them. There are there are three main languages throughout the universe: Standard, Saiyan, and Cold." The black-haired man explained, using his fingers to keep count.

"While Standard is spoken on Earth, a very different writing system is used. However, these papers show the written language for Standard. You are to learn to read and write in Standard. The alphabet is very phonetically based, so you should be able to learn it very quickly."

Gohan flipped through the papers, paying close attention. He noticed that the pronunciation of each symbol was written out in neat writing.

"This will probably take me a day or two to learn. What's after that?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta gave a small grin.

"It's about time that you learn something about your heritage. Next, is the Saiyan language."


	5. Chapter 5

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gohan hovered above the red tinted dirt of Planet 62N as he concentrated on his meditation. There was another full moon tonight.

The first two full moons had resulted in absolute failure for Gohan when it came to mastering control over his transformation. The young hybrid had gone on a complete rampage while Vegeta had calmly watched and made sure that he didn't completely destroy the planet.

Gohan was almost certain that he could regain control of himself tonight. The last time he had transformed, as the moon set and the sun rose, Gohan had felt a flicker of control before he transformed back into his human form. There had been a flicker of sanity among the chaos that was his mind and he had recognized the Saiyan Prince floating off in the distance. Tonight, Gohan would be able to keep himself in line; he was certain of it.

* * *

Vegeta watched as Gohan stretched his sore muscles after their afternoon spar. Night was falling and the sky was quickly darkening.

Vegeta had to admit that the kid was improving rapidly. The boy had picked up the alphabet of the Standard language in one night and then moved onto the Saiyan one. After a few clarifications of the grammatical structure, the half-breed had picked up the language with ease. Even while tainted with human blood, the boy was still a Saiyan and that showed in both his fighting ability and intelligence.

Even the brat's strength during their spars was amazing. Gohan had gained full control over his Ascended Super Saiyan form and showed signs of his power level still rapidly growing.

Vegeta himself was very close to the next level. The prince could feel his power level rapidly growing and expanding from the constant sparring with a stronger opponent. Just a little more and the Saiyan was confident that would be able to make the push to the next level.

Vegeta watched as the moon rose into the sky and longing filled him. The Saiyan Prince missed his tail and the ability to transform with the full moon. Saiyans had always had a close connection with the moon's pale beauty and even without his tail the prince could still sense the blutz waves radiating from it.

Gohan deliberately looked into the moon once it had fully risen into the night sky. His eyes glowed red and his incisors lengthened as they absorbed the blutz waves. His heartbeat accelerated. Gohan could feel himself losing awareness, his feral instinct beginning to take control of him. The boy felt an immense heat build up in the center of his body and his control completely faded away as the transformation took hold of his body.

Gohan's body bulked up and dark fur began spreading across him. The hybrid shot up into the sky and fully transformed into an Oozaru. Gohan stomped and with a roar released a large beam of red ki from his mouth, destroying a nearby mountain.

Vegeta watched the Oozaru wreak havoc upon the planet before deciding enough time had passed. The prince gathered a ball of glowing blue ki into his hand and shot it at the back of Gohan's head.

Gohan hollered in rage and turned to focus on Vegeta. There was no recognition in his red eyes, just a primal rage. Gohan gathered another ki beam in his mouth and shot it at the Saiyan Prince with a roar of anger.

In a flash Vegeta powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan, deflecting the beam of ki right back at Gohan. The rampaging Oozaru roared in pain and rage as the energy hit him directly in the chest.

Vegeta scowled at the Oozaru. "Alright, listen up, brat!" he declared, catching attention of the enraged Oozaru. "You are going to gain control tonight, I know that you're in there. Now, hurry up and wake up!"

Not exactly a motivational speech. But, it is Vegeta, after all.

* * *

Gohan was surrounded by darkness and had a pounding headache. He felt pain spike through the back of his head and chest and curled in on himself with his tail wrapped tightly around him in an attempt to shield himself from the pain.

Gohan knew that he had transformed, but he had no idea how to regain control over himself. The young Saiyan hybrid had no idea to get out of the dark and endless void that surrounded him.

"Alright, listen up, brat!" Vegeta's voice echoed around him and penetrated the darkness. "You are going to gain control tonight, I know that you're in there. Now, hurry up and wake up!"

But, how? How could he possibly wake up? He couldn't see anything and he didn't know what to do.

Gohan gripped his head in frustration as his headache peaked. The darkness pressed down on him in a confining manner.

Gohan need to get rid of the dark and he instinctively began to power up. A faint glow began to surround the hybrid, but it wasn't enough. The only way that he knew of to create enough light was to transform into a Super Saiyan. So, with a yell the boy began powering up in order to illuminate the darkness.

* * *

Vegeta watched as Gohan paused before his ki skyrocketed. Just what was the brat hoping to accomplish by powering up?

Gohan let out a roar and the air around him began to light up tinted with gold. Electricity sparked while the gold continued to seep into the air. The ground rumbled and shook with the excessive amounts of power being released at once.

Vegeta sped away from the volatile Oozaru in order to watch from a safer distance. Just what the hell was that brat doing?

The Saiyan Prince rose further in the air to gain a better view of the roaring Oozaru. Gold continued to light up the air and Gohan's red eyes began to flash a bright teal. The planet began to shake and nearby mountains crumbled.

Vegeta's eyes widened in realization. Was the brat trying to transform into a Super Saiyan while in his Oozaru form?

No. From the looks of it Gohan was doing more than that. From the way that electricity and lightning crackled up and down the form of the Oozaru it appeared that he was ascending directly to the second level.

With a bright flash of golden light Gohan's fur turned a bright gold and his eyes turned teal. Electricity crackled through the air, highlighting Gohan's form.

His now teal eyes had gained a look of recognition and reason could be seen within their depths. Vegeta began carefully to approach the golden Oozaru.

However, Gohan's power level was still rocketing upwards with no end in sight; it was almost too much for him to contain. How could his power level still be growing when he had finished the transformation?

Gohan's Oozaru formed glowed a bright white-gold and began to change shape. It shrunk and condensed in size, yet the power permeating the air continued to increase. The bright form became more defined and a humanoid shape with a tail could easily be seen.

Vegeta landed as the light died down revealing Gohan. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight as he observed the young half-breed.

Gohan's black hair had lengthened significantly and was even more unruly than before. From what could be seen from beneath his gi, a majority of his body including his legs, arms and most of his torso was covered in black fur. Despite being very young and lean, clearly defined muscles stood out on the bare chest and abdomen of the demi-Saiyan. Lastly, his golden eyes flashed and stood out, clearly outlined by black eyelids.

Gohan stared at himself in amazement, not quite understanding the transformation that had just taken place. The young Saiyan could feel his ki surging through him and seeping into the surrounding air. His power was so massive that he couldn't even begin to comprehend it. The boy stared down at his clenched fists and took a deep breath before loosening them.

Gohan glanced up to see Vegeta standing nearby and watching cautiously. Gohan grinned, sharpened incisors flashing in the moonlight. Vegeta scowled in response.

"So how the hell did this happen?" Gohan asked.

"I have no fucking idea, brat."


	6. Chapter 6

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Goku was sparring with Pikkon in Other World when he felt it. It was a massive power that seeped through the universe and it was incomprehensibly immense. The various warriors that were training jerked to a halt as they sensed the huge power level.

Goku looked around quickly, searching for King Kai. There he was beneath a tree, antennae twitching chaotically, as the blue Kai attempted to pinpoint the source of power.

"King Kai!" Goku called as he rushed over to the short, round Kai.

King Kai snapped his attention to the Saiyan. "Goku," he sighed in relief. "We must go speak with the Grand Kai. This is unlike anything i've ever felt before."

The Earth raised Saiyan followed behind King Kai as he headed into Grand Kai's house. When they entered it, they found the other Kais gathered around the Grand Kai, who was pacing with a look of concentration on his face.

Goku stood, twitching with impatience and wanting to take action. Whoever this was, they were strong! Goku excitedly concentrated on the power level. It clearly came from the living world, but it was so massive that it could be felt even by the dead. The Saiyan focused on the power level and tried to get a deeper sense and understanding of it.

Goku's head tilted to the side and he frowned in confusion. King Kai, who had noticed his bouncing and twitching form, turned to give Goku his full attention.

"Goku?" King Kai inquired, his tone serious and for once not attempting to make a joke. By now, they had caught the attention of the rest of the room. Grand Kai stopped his pacing to watch the Saiyan.

Goku's brow furrowed in concentration. "This ki, it's really strong and so it is hard to tell, but it feels really... familiar."

"Who is it, Goku?" Grand Kai queried, the other Kais observing in silence.

"It's really hard to tell through all of that power," Goku trailed off. The look of concentration in his dark eyes intensified. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "It's-"

"That's enough, Goku," a voice cut in.

Everyone in the room spun around to see a short figure with purple skin and a white mohawk stepping out from behind a pillar in the room. He was overshadowed by a large figure who hovered close by.

"Supreme Kai!" Grand Kai exclaimed.

"Supreme Kai?" Goku questioned. King Kai quickly explained the hierarchy of the universe and the importance of the Supreme Kai.

A wide smile spread across Goku's face. "Woa, that's so cool. So... Since you're the Supreme Kai, you can get me into the living world temporarily to investigate, right?" Goku asked. The other Kais watched on in horror as Goku greeted the short, purple skinned Supreme Kai so informally.

Rather than getting offended, the Supreme Kai looked amused. However, his companion did not. The hulking figure with light red skin and long silver-white hair stepped forward.

"How dare you treat the Supreme Kai so informally! I'll have you know that-"

"That is enough, Kibito, thank you," the Supreme Kai interrupted. He then continued and answered Goku's question. "Unfortunately, I cannot, Goku. There are some rules that even I cannot bend."

Goku frowned. "I think I have a right, Supreme Kai. I need to know what is going on!"

"I'm sure you know more than any of the other Kais, Goku. Am I correct?"

The Earth raised Saiyan shook his head. "I just know who the power belongs to, not what is going on."

"Who is it?" King Kai inquired.

Goku smiled. "It's Gohan, of course."

An expression of bewilderment appeared upon the face of King Kai while the others merely looked confused.

"But- but, Gohan?!" King Kai spluttered. "I knew he was strong, but he is not that strong! You're stronger than him, Goku!"

"Until now, I was. But his current power exceeds even that of my third form, King Kai." Goku grinned as his warrior blood sang in excitement. "Wow, he must've been training a lot to make that much progress!" the Saiyan exclaimed.

"And who exactly is this Gohan?" West Kai asked.

Goku continued smiling and answered, "He is my son!"

"Your son?" West Kai asked skeptically. "And just how old is this kid?"

Goku held up his fingers trying to count. "Well, we celebrated his eleventh birthday just before I died, so I guess he is really older since he has that extra year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... Gah, I hate math!" Goku exclaimed.

King Kai groaned. "He is almost twelve, Goku. If you add on that year from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he is almost thirteen physically."

"I highly doubt that a child is that strong," West Kai argued. "I bet that-"

"Now is not the time for petty squabbles," Supreme Kai interrupted. "Goku is correct about Gohan's age and his skill. We are merely here to share with you some of the information as to what might have happened before Kibito and I go to resolve this problem. And, we have some questions for you, Goku..."

* * *

Gohan closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he relished in the feeling of the power coursing through him. The half-breed Saiyan tried to venture the depths of his power, to try and measure or quantify it, but he couldn't. It was just too much.

Vegeta watched critically from a couple of meters away. The prince had his suspicions as to what had occurred, but they were only just theories floating in his mind. He scowled darkly at the young hybrid. The brat had just ascended another level and Vegeta had yet to attain the second transformation!

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he sensed two powers suddenly appear. The Saiyan hybrid shifted into a fighting stance and prepared for battle. Vegeta followed closely behind as he too felt the new presences.

"There is no need for that," a voice said as the two figures stepped out of the shadows of a nearby outcropping.

Gohan and Vegeta carefully assessed the figures, but did not relax their stances.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves... This is my assistant, Kibito, and I am the Supreme Kai," the short, purple skinned figure said.

Gohan's eyes widened and his stance relaxed slightly. The boy wrapped his now black tail tightly around his waist. "The Supreme Kai?" he asked. His gaze turned suspiciously. "Why are you here? What have I done to warrant the attention of the Supreme Kai?"

Vegeta also relaxed out of his stance, but remained tense. The Saiyan Prince shifted closer to Gohan, not letting his guard down. Kais or not, he didn't trust anyone without good reason.

Kibito looked offended at the words of the young half-breed, however, Supreme Kai responded before Kibito could reprimand the boy.

"Calm yourselves, my friends," the Supreme Kai told, raising his hands in a consoling manner. "As for why I am here: The power of your transformation could be felt even in the heavens. I have come to see your power for myself, and offer some advice."

"A-Advice?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes. After consulting with your father, Goku, we have determined that your transformation is not a normal Super Saiyan transformation. In fact, in the scheme of things, it seems that you have skipped a level necessary for gaining control over the immense power you now hold," Supreme Kai explained.

Gohan tensed at the mention of his father and his black-rimmed, golden eyes narrowed in thought. Goku, huh?

Gohan couldn't hate his father. However, that didn't mean that the young boy wasn't incredibly pissed off at his father's stupid decision to stay dead. His father had caused him and his mother a lot of problems and Gohan owed him a good punch in the face.

"And what exactly did you find out from Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"Goku achieved the second level of super saiyan shortly after he died. And recently, he was able to reach a third. However, it is nothing like what Gohan has achieved. It also appears that Gohan's transformation can only be reached if a Saiyan has their tail," Supreme Kai observed.

"And your advice?" Gohan asked.

"I would suggest reaching the third level and gaining control over that form before training in this one. It will help stabilize your ki and allow you to eventually gain full control and strengthen your body. I am sure that you are already feeling the strain."

Supreme Kai was right. Gohan could feel a rapid drain on his ki even though he wasn't even fighting. His muscles were also beginning to feel sore.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And just how is he supposed to stabilize his ki without training in this form?" he asked. "Even in his base form his ki will have greatly increased. Training in this third level on top of it will only had further strain and chaos to his ki."

Supreme Kai merely smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out an intricate black bracelet. "This will solve all your problems," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gohan stared at the bracelet with suspicion. The young hybrid reluctantly grabbed it from Supreme Kai's hand and inspected it carefully.

"And how is this supposed to stabilize my ki?" he asked as he rotated the thin black bracelet to observe it from all angles. The strands of black metal were intricately woven together and met together in a simple clasp. Opposite of the clasp was a small, gleaming teal jewel.

"The materials are very unique in their ability to absorb both energy and magic. That bracelet has been imbued with magic and energy capable of monitoring and limiting ki. It is able to influence the ki of the wearer in a way that keeps it in control." Supreme Kai explained, lifting a hand to gesture toward the braclet.

"The black metal is Katchin, the strongest and densest metal in the universe. It is almost unbreakable and incredibly durable. It also acts as an anchor to the gem, which is Xealic," Supreme Kai explained.

Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "I thought Xealic was a metal, not a gem."

Vegeta snatched the bracelet from Gohan's grasp and began to inspect it. His brow furrowed in thought as the Prince of Saiyans examined it.

Supreme Kai smiled at Gohan's observation. "Usually, it is indeed a metal. However, Xealic is incredibly unique in its ability to form the needed crystalline structures needed for a gem. Even when it is a gem Xealic does not lose its properties of conductivity for both energy and magic." Supreme Kai returned his gaze to the bracelet in Vegeta's hands and continued. "You merely put the bracelet on and you will feel an immediate increase in control over your ki. I suspect that as soon as you put it on, you will revert to your normal form."

Gohan mulled over the benefits of the bracelet. It would certainly be helpful in gaining control; his new transformation continued to weigh down upon him and strain his body.

Vegeta looked up at Supreme Kai suspiciously. "What is the price of wearing this?"

Supreme Kai looked startled. "What?"

Vegeta scowled. "The price! All magic comes at some sort of price! What is the downside to wearing this damn bracelet?" he demanded. "In order to gain control and stabilize his ki, he must end up losing control of something else."

Realization dawned on the Supreme Kai's face and Gohan looked at the bracelet with renewed suspicion.

"The price for the magic of this bracelet is not as terrible as you would think. I am sure that Gohan could handle it just fine," Supreme Kai responded. "For the gain in control over his ki, he loses control in his emotions. It will, however, only be noticeable in extreme situations, and, if necessary, the bracelet can be easily removed. It will probably also prevent you from transforming during full moons."

Gohan's eyes widened. Ever since he had been sparring regularly with Piccolo -and now Vegeta- his control over his emotions had been much better. The hybrid was, however, still prone to those feelings of anger and aggression. The young boy stared at the bracelet in indecision.

Gohan supposed that if he were to lose control he could just remove the bracelet. But, he also did not want to be dependent on the bracelet for control over his ki. Resolve flashed through Gohan's golden eyes. He would just have to train extra in order to gain control as quickly as possible.

Gohan held his hand out to Vegeta. "I'll just wear it until I gain more control over my ki," he decided.

Vegeta nodded and handed over the bracelet. Gohan undid the clasp and slipped it over his wrist. With a slight glow and a ripple in his ki, Gohan returned to his base form and his ki lowered.

Gohan let out a sigh as he felt his muscles relax. The young warrior wanted to stretch out to prevent his body from becoming sore, but that would have to wait. The sun was rising; they had been up all night.

* * *

Their Capsule Corporation spaceship rapidly traveled through a solar system composed of oddly purple tinted planets. Gohan sat at the table, intently focusing on his 'studies.' He flipped through a book written in Saiyan that he was supposed to be translating.

Vegeta was intently searching through the fridge, dressed in only a pair of shorts, having just showered. The hungry Saiyan quickly found a bowl that we removed the lid from and he briefly sniffed the contents before deeming them acceptable and digging in.

Gohan's forehead furrowed in thought and his tail scratched his head. The puzzled boy grabbed an electronic dictionary chip and slotted it into his computer. His wavering tail settled down and wrapped tightly around his thigh as he began scribbling a note into his book.

"Vegeta?"

Said man gave a grunt through his food meaning that he was listening. Vegeta had moved onto yet another bowl of food., however, its contents appeared questionable in nature.

"What is kijyn? There are several mentions of it on this page, but there is no definition for it when I search it," Gohan queried.

Vegeta paused briefly in shoveling down his food to clear his throat. "It can have several meanings, but it generally means 'outsider.' What context is it in? Read out one of the sentences, brat."

Gohan flipped back a page and recited, "Ahk dombiv Vegeta ken harit kijyn apur daht. Faki belena ahk kanit teka fomatik ay putilli kijyn."

His pronunciation was nearly perfect, with just a slight Standard accent. The hybrid's progression with the Saiyan language in just a few short weeks was nothing short of amazing. Not that Vegeta would ever acknowledge it verbally.

"In that situation it is an exile. A criminal who escaped from Planet Vegeta before he was executed or imprisoned, who committed crimes against the Saiyan race," Vegeta explained.

Gohan nodded and flipped back to his original spot in the book. "Okay so he was a criminal. I don't get what for, though. It says that he had a kanit. What is that?"

Vegeta mumbled something that sounded like a curse under his breath. "Kanit is half-breed, brat."

Gohan leaned back in his chair, a dark eyebrow raised. "So you're telling me that on Planet Vegeta it was illegal to have a hybrid child? Why?"

Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The prince did not like the topic of conversation.

"Saiyans were not allowed to mate outside of their species. Not only did it prevent the introduction of weak genes, but it also was a matter of pride."

Gohan leaned forward, his chair legs landing with a thunk. "I thought you said that half-breeds could be very strong. You mentioned that on Namek, and look at me, Vegeta," Gohan said. "Weren't the Saiyans all about strength?"

Vegeta raised his eyes towards the Saiyan half-breed and leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Not when it threatened the throne or elites, Saiyan politics were very straight forward. If you were strong, you had power. If you were weak, you didn't. However, those that did have power, would do anything to keep it.

"Saiyans have much longer lifespans than humans and are capable of being powerful fighters for much longer. A powerful child could potentially be in a position of power in twenty years and many elites wanted to prevent that, especially if it would threaten their position. So powerful children, or those with great potential, especially half-breeds, were almost always killed."

"Harsh. So I would have been killed if I had grown up on Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Most likely," Vegeta grunted in response.

Gohan returned to his book, intrigued about Saiyan customs. Who knew what other information was out there?

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"Foreign distress signal detected. Analyse and locate signal?"_

Gohan poked his head out of his room within the ship as he heard the beeping from the control center. Vegeta padded over from his position by the window and pressed a light blue button.

_"Analysing and pinpointing distress signal. Located North West. Approximate time distance: 20 minutes. Distress signal being received from small cargo ship, identification #C6582-46992 from Sector 14 of the Southern Quadrant. Three lifeforms detected on the ship."_

Gohan approached the main screen and stood slightly behind Vegeta. "What do you want to do?" Gohan asked.

"We will be investigating, brat. I recognize the identification number of the ship as one that belonged to the Cold Empire. Considering that the Cold Empire no longer exists, it should not be out here."

Gohan nodded as Vegeta began typing information into the ship. If the soldier's of the Cold Empire were still running around then it was certainly worth investigating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gohan observed the light-purple planet that they were orbiting around. Vegeta was quickly typing in commands into the ship's computer while it was spewing out the necessary information.

_"Mineral-based planet with minor animal life and vegetation. Identifying air composition... Nitrogen 75%, Oxygen 23%, Other 2%. No large quantities of poisonous gases detected. Air is determined to be breathable. Average water vapor at 6%. Average temperature: 35.2 degrees Celsius. Gravity: 7 times Earth's gravity. Distress signal originating from 34.0522 degrees North, 118.2428 degrees West."_

Gohan listened to the information carefully. The air's composition was similar to that of Earth. However, it had a higher average water vapor concentration and temperature. Hot and humid, great.

Gohan silently walked behind Vegeta. "So what is the plan?" the boy asked.

Vegeta finished typing a command before answering. "We are going to land on the opposite side of the planet so we remain out of their sights. We will then fly until we are just on the outer edge of their scouter range. After that we'll suppress our levels and approach them from that point."

Gohan sat down in the chair next to the Saiyan Prince. The young hybrid's tail unwrapped from around his waist and looped around his thigh. "And if they aren't the remains of Cold's men? What if they are just pirates who stole the ship?"

Vegeta snorted. "I highly doubt that it the case, brat. After Trunks had dealt with Frieza and Cold, I went into space for a couple of months and cleared out the remaining trash of their armies. I made it very certain that the Cold Empire was no more. I destroyed all of the major bases and all of the ships. The only ones who could have escaped had to have been fairly high ranked, even if they only escaped in a small cargo ship."

Gohan nodded and looked thoughtful. "Is that the time that you went out into space and achieved your Super Saiyan transformation?"

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, and getting rid of those pests was the perfect warm-up."

The ship's computer let out a string of beeps before announcing, _"Entering atmosphere. Prepare for landing in 3 minutes."_

The ship rattled slightly as it entered the atmosphere and approached the surface of the planet. Gohan's tail unwrapped from around his leg and waved around in the air as the hybrid attempted to remain balanced and not fall out of his chair. Vegeta smirked at the sight and let out a harsh laugh.

Gohan scowled at the Saiyan Prince. "I haven't been in space as often as you, Vegeta! Stop laughing!"

* * *

It was hot, it was humid, it was miserable.

"I hate this planet," Gohan mumbled as he trailed behind Vegeta. Annoyance flashed through him as sweat dripped into his eyes. The hybrid was not in a good mood.

Gohan fingered the black band made of katchin as he followed Vegeta. The Xealic gem gleamed weakly in the few streams of light the made it through the thick clouds above them. The young half-breed usually wouldn't become annoyed so easily. Was the bracelet already causing him to lose control of his emotions, or was he just imagining things?

Gohan focused on the ki of those that they were quickly approaching. They were much stronger than the average power levels of the universe, but nowhere near Gohan and Vegeta's strength.

The plan was fairly simple. Determine who the three people were, confirm that they wouldn't be a threat to them, and, if needed, get rid of them. The thought of killing made Gohan shift in discomfort and tighten his tail around his waist. Sure, he had killed before, but only when absolutely necessary. Plus, someone like Cell deserved to die.

The power levels were shifting slightly. They were most likely walking around either the ship or their camp. Vegeta and Gohan had to very careful to not be detected. They had no idea if the distress signal was a planned trap to lure in unsuspecting travelers.

Vegeta and Gohan stopped in their tracks as one of the power levels spiked. As the ki signature lifted into the sky, Gohan and Vegeta darted underneath a small grove of trees and lowered their ki to almost nothing. The pair of Saiyans stood absolutely still as the power level approached their direction and watched as it passed overhead.

Gohan let out a small sigh of relief. They didn't know that they were there. Vegeta, however, stiffened in his position and the Prince's eyes widened as they tracked the figure in the air.

"We're leaving, brat," Vegeta commanded as he turned back in the direction of the ship. "They're not worth the effort of investigating."

Gohan looked at Vegeta curiously. Was the Prince of Saiyans afraid? No, that wasn't it, but Vegeta's reaction certainly was confusing. Gohan shook his head. The boy needed to find out what was going on.

"Who are the, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta scowled and his eyes darkened. "It's a trap. They were personal guards to Cold and their specialty lies in deception, capturing, and restraining. They are not physically strong, but we might get caught in their trap. It's too risky."

Gohan stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Too risky?! Coming from the hard-headed Prince of Saiyans? How skilled were these guys? "And what exactly is their ability?"

"They are triplets with highly developed telepathic and psychic abilities. They can create cages and barriers that are impossible to break, even with ki. I know there is a limit to how much of an attack that they could take, but I do not know that limit and I have no desire to be trapped," Vegeta explained.

The Prince took a step towards Gohan, his aura turning menacing. "And don't you dare think that we won't be taking care of them, brat! We will destroy the planet from a distance. I have a score to settle with them anyways," Vegeta said, his dark eyes flashing.

Vegeta turned and began heading back towards the ship. Gohan followed, suddenly very worried. The hybrid's feelings quickly shifted to annoyance and he glared at the black metal firmly clasped on his wrist, tugging at it. Yup, the bracelet was definitely affecting him. His emotions were altering like crazy.

Gohan suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. The boy shook his head rapidly to try and gain his bearings. The feeling of worry returned at full force as the dizziness didn't disappear. This wasn't the fault of the bracelet.

"Vegeta..." Gohan groaned as he swayed. His tail unwrapped from his waist and waved behind him, keeping him balanced. The Saiyan hybrid felt a sharp spike of pain as an excruciating headache hit him.

Vegeta looked back and stared at Gohan with confusion in his eyes. A scowl appeared on his face and the elder Saiyan stepped towards Gohan. "What is wrong with you, brat? Stop being such a-" Vegeta cut of as he let out a hiss of pain. The Saiyan Prince put a hand onto his temple as he wavered and attempted to push through the pain.

"Fuck," Vegeta cussed. "Those goddamn bastards trapped us." The Saiyan Prince groaned again as he felt another spike of pain flash through his head.

Echoing laughter could be heard around as three figures dropped out of the sky and landed in a triangular formation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Warning: Vegeta cusses a lot. Violence, blood, and an irrational Gohan. Rating increased to M.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

How the hell had they caught them off guard? They had been carefully hiding their ki the whole time that they had been on the planet and monitoring the ki of their targets.

The three figures that landed looked perfectly identical, with only subtle differences. They were tall with long, bright red hair trailing down their backs. It contrasted greatly with their blue and purple patterned skin and white armor. The three aliens surrounded the two Saiyans in a rough triangular formation.

"Fucking Bentol Brothers," Vegeta groaned.

The one to their right _tsk_ed in mock disappointment. "Such language, Vegeta. How I have missed your fiery temper," he commented and the air around them began to buzz with energy.

"Yes, how angry the little monkey would get when Lord Frieza and others of the Cold family taunted him", the one to the left continued. Gohan let out a hiss of pain and his tail whipped through the air wildly in agitation as the pressure in his head increased and the annoyance he felt rapidly grew. "Always pissing off-"

"-his betters. Such a brave prideful, stupid little monkey," he one in the front continued. Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger and discomfort. "And what's this? He seems to have another-"

"-monkey companion with him. But, this one seems to have his tail-"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta bellowed and lurching forward in undisguised anger and aggression. "You imbeciles don't know who you're messing with. Release me," he commanded when he found that he could no longer move forward. The ki in the air had thickened to the point where there was a faint glow and the rush of dizziness and discomfort the Saiyans had been experiencing multiplied.

The three brothers simultaneously raised their hands in front of them and angled them towards Gohan and Vegeta. "Now, why would we do that?" they said as one.

Gohan shifted into an offesive stance and prepared to attack as the air around them blowed blue. Strings of light appeared around him and Vegeta and solidified, forming a large shinning cage. Vegeta growled in anger and Gohan gritted his teeth as the annoyance and anger he felt rapidly evolved into and almost uncontrollable rage.

Vegeta let out a low groan as he fell to his knees and rubbed his temple. Gohan felt a spike of anxiousness for the Saiyan Prince and moved to go help him. The young hybrid let out a growled of anger as another wall of shinning energy blocked him off from Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Gohan called as the Bentol Brothers laughed cruelly. Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist and shifted into a firmer stance as he powered up. He would just have to break out of this cage.

Sensing Gohan's increasing ki, Vegeta staggered to his feet and also powered up, easily breaking the barrier and transforming into a Super Saiyan. With a roar Vegeta charged the barrier as lashed out with his fists. He grunted in frustration as only slight crack appeared in the mesh-like pattern of the barrier. He powered up to his absolute max and continued his assault on the confining cage.

Gohan felt an unrealistic spike of apprehension spear through him as he saw Vegeta's failing attacks. This emotion was, however, quickly swept away in a flurry of others. Anger. Fear. Rage. Angry at the Bentol Brother for trapping them. Fear of being trapped. Rage and an uncontrollable desire to rip the Bentol brothers to pieces.

Was it him, or was the cage surrounding him growing smaller? He was by no means claustrophobic. He had no problem with small spaces, as long as he could leave them on his own free will. Cleithrophobic was more accurate of a term. The fear of being trapped.

It wasn't just him. The cage was definitely becoming smaller. The growing fear and rage made him lash out like a trapped animal.

Gohan let out a roar as he powered up straight from his base form and into the second level of Super Saiyan. The rage and sense of power he felt in this form was amplified by the bracelet he wore. Gohan knew that he was losing control of himself. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

Gohan bared his teeth in a unrestrained growl of hate and launched himself at the barrier. The cruel laughs of the Bentol Brothers stopped as they noticed the enraged half-breed beating down their barrier. Looks of fear and astonishment spread across their faces as large cracks spread across the barrier at a rapidly growing pace.

With a final charge led by a handful of electrifying ki, Gohan smashed through the barrier and turned his sights on the nearest brother. He saw red as the brother came into his view and without a moments hesitation attacked the blue and purple patterned alien. At a speed that the alien could not track, Gohan appeared and slammed his ki coated fist through the armored gut of the alien. Bright yellow blood gushed out of the wound and stained the white armor as the Bentol Brother fell to the ground, dead.

Vegeta let out another yell and a string of curses as he charged the ki barrier that still surrounded him. Cracks continued to spread from his point of assault, but the cage was quickly shrinking in on him. He needed to break out before he was crushed.

Gohan turned his sights from the dead alien to the next one who backed away in a slightly panicked manner and he saw the blood covered hybrid approach him. Rage still pulsed through Gohan and his teal eyes narrowed in agitation and anger with no indication of letting up.

The panicked Bentol Brother unsteadily slipped into a fighting stance and attempted to look around for his remaining brother. He took a deep breath as the expression on his face hardened. "I would stop if I were you, kid," he said. "You seem to forget that we still have Vegeta trapped."

Gohan glanced over towards Vegeta who continued to pound at the barrier. He could see the form of the final blue and purple alien concentrating on the cage that encircled the enraged Saiyan Prince. Teal eyes observed that steadily spreading cracks along the shrinking cage.

Gohan returned his attention to his target and raised a golden eyebrow. "Vegeta seems to be handling it just fine," Gohan commented as he continued his approach towards the white haired alien.

In a desperate attempt to gain the advantage, the brother charged towards Gohan and gathered a large amount of ki in his hands. "Die, monkey!" he yelled.

In a single, swift movement, Gohan stepped forward and grabbed the white hair of his opponent and pulled, upsetting the balance of the brother. With ruthless efficiency, Gohan gripped the torso of the triplet and ripped off his head, spraying yellow blood everywhere.

The cage was closing in on him and Vegeta was already powered up to his maximum. Gohan was nowhere in sight and a Bentol Brother was before him, grinning madly as the barrier shrunk. Desperation surged through him. Since he didn't have time on his side, he needed more power. He needed to ascend to the next level and he was so close! He was the fucking Prince of all Saiyans!

Lightning began to crackle through the air as Vegeta pushed himself to the limits. With a yell, the lightning spread across his body and his aura expanded and he felt surge to ki and power. He had ascended.

Vegeta smirked as he gathered ki into his palm and he attacked the barrier for a final time. The Saiyan broke straight through the barrier and wasted no time in sending a burst of ki through the chest of the final brother.

Vegeta observed his surroundings to find a blood covered Gohan in the vicinity of two dead Bentol Brothers.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you had it in you, brat."

Gohan powered down to his based form and swayed as the intense feelings of rage left him. He had no more enemies to focus it on. He looked down at his blood covered form and felt a wave of nausea. He quickly rushed over to the nearest bush and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Gohan vaguely heard Vegeta grunt and say, "I'll be waiting in the ship. Make sure you don't track blood all over the place, kid."

Gohan fingered the black bracelet around his wrist. Was it really worth it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gohan entered the Capsule Corporation ship dripping wet. There had been a conveniently placed lake that had allowed him to wash off the yellow blood of his enemies before returning to the ship.

The sight of Vegeta digging through the fridge in their kitchen greeted him. Gohan's stomach rumbled causing the Saiyan Prince to glance up from his rummaging before he returned his concentration to what he deemed more important. Food. However, Gohan did hear Vegeta mumble a reluctant "about time you got here, brat" through his mouthful of food.

Gohan ignored the grumblings and mutters of the Saiyan and grabbed a towel from a drawer and quickly dried his hair. He carelessly tossed the damp towel onto the counter and sat in a nearby chair. His tail wrapped securely around his thigh in a comforting position as he fingered the black bracelet on his wrist.

Should he remove it? Was it really worth sacrificing control of his emotions to gain control of his ki? The young hybrid contemplated the events of that day and shivered as he remembered the feeling of ripping apart the Bentol Brothers and the loss of control. The disconcerting fact was that Gohan couldn't decide whether he hated or liked the feeling of absolutely letting go and giving into his emotions and desires.

Vegeta observed Gohan with sharp eyes as he rapidly devoured his meal. He had the distinct feeling that he knew just exactly what Gohan's thoughts were focused on. "You should keep it on," the Prince of Saiyans said bluntly without preamble.

Gohan looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He tugged roughly at the bracelet which showed to results of the strain of superior Saiyan strength. "Why should I?" he asked somewhat rebelliously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and the childish display. "You need to remain control of your ki, and that bracelet is ideal for doing so, kid."

Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah. But, I don't want to lose control like that ever again, Vegeta," he said. He combed his hair roughly with his hands. "That was terrible. I don't like killing."

Vegeta shrugged. "It happens, brat. Especially when we have to protect ourselves. It is unlikely that we will run into situations that cause you anger that often. The benefits of controlling your ki outweigh the loss of emotional control."

"But, what if I keep lose control? I don't want to hurt innocents, Vegeta!" the hybrid exclaimed, his agitation and distress increasing. "The bracelet doesn't even seem to be helping that much!"

Vegeta sighed slightly. Dealing with emotional teenagers was not his forte. "The Namek and I can reign you in if you ever lose control, Gohan. In case it has slipped your attention, I have also ascended to the second level," the prince declared as a cocky smirked spread across his face. "Plus, I don't think you realize the full extent of the benefits that the bracelet has provided."

"Huh? Benefits?"

"Surely you have noticed how chaotic your ki was the last couple of months. Even though training regularly has helped you maintain a large amount of control, your ki still wavered until your put that bracelet on. Bulma told me how your ki reading wasn't stable when she read it from the scouter when you were experimenting.

"When your ki fluctuates a great amount and for a long period of time, it will eventually begin to take its toll on your body. If you don't wear that bracelet there will be plenty of negative results."

Gohan leaned back into his chair. "Yeah, I thought it was odd how it fluctuated slightly," he recalled. "Do you know why my ki has been this way, Vegeta?" Gohan asked the older Saiyan.

Vegeta smirked. "I thought that it was rather obvious, brat."

Gohan frowned in confusion. "Obvious?" he repeated.

"Loss of ki control, mood swings, increased temper, violent and aggressive tendencies, your tail grew back," Vegeta listed off the symptoms. At Gohan's continued look of confusion Vegeta's smirk grew. "You're going through puberty, kid."

Gohan's eyes widened in astonishment. "Puberty!?" Gohan asked incredulously. "Puberty doesn't make people want to attack others, Vegeta!"

"Not in humans. But, you're a Saiyan. Saiyan puberty is quite rapid and violent."

Gohan's head fell into his hands. Great. He was a wild, hormonal, Saiyan teenager.

* * *

The next day, as they were rapidly traveling through space back towards Earth, Gohan reluctantly asked Vegeta the plethora of questions swirling around in his mind.

Vegeta smirked at the young hybrid's reluctant questioning and curiousity. He was going to enjoy the embarrassing conversation ahead.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before asking his question. "What exactly makes Siayan puberty so different from that of humans?"

Vegeta sprawled in a chair and settled down for a long explanation. Gohan settled down in a nearby chair and intently focues of the Prince of Saiyans.

"Saiyans grow into their body in a much shorter period of time and it occurs in stages, unlike in humans. Fortunately, for you, it won't last longer than two or three years. Unfortunately, it's going to be absolute hell.

"The first stage is when your hormones fluctuate and then increase rapidly. It affects your temperament, mood, and energy levels. You become easily agitated and restless. Because of the violent nature of Siayans, you are more prone to acts of aggression and violence. In fact, you desire it. You have already been experiencing this stage with the regrowth of your tail and your insane mood swings. Fighting frequently helps to quell the side effects of this stage.

"The second stage involves your ki and closely overlaps with the first stage. Generally, when it comes to ki fluctuation in a Saiyan, losing control for two or three years would not be detrimental to your health. However, because of your large amount of ki and your recent advancement in super saiyan transformations, loss of control can greatly affect your health within less than a year. You have also been experiencing this stage and that bracelet will control your ki.

"The third and final stage is mainly that of physical changes and you have not yet began this stage. The final stage will signal the end of Saiyan puberty and will last about a month. It is aggravating and painful. You will experience immense growing pains and you will obtain your maximum height. You will also gain a large amount of muscle mass, your ki will stabilize, and your ki may even increase slightly.

"Also, there will be other minute physical changes. Your incisors will lengthen very slighty and sharpen, your tail fur will darken to a dark brown, your appetite will increase to even greater heights, and your sense of sight and smell will increase. And finally, any telepathic abilities present will manifest itself."

Gohan looked bewildered and the influx of information. "Wait-what? Telepathic abilities, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta smirked at the young half-breed's expression of confusion and disbelief. This was becoming very entertaining very quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Saiyans are capable of basic telepathy that does not manifest itself until full maturity. It is not as strong as in other races, but it is there. The main occurrence of telepathic ability will occur when a Saiyan mates." Vegeta smirked at the blush that spread across Gohan's face at the mention of mates.

"When a Saiyan mates, they form a permanent telepathic bond with their partner that will only disappear with the death of one of the partners. The bond allows for them to sense each other's basic emotions and communicate thoughts. Those with enough skill can regulate the thoughts and emotions that pass through the connection.

"Saiyans are able to use telepathy in other forms. However, it takes a large amount of skill and focus and only basic thoughts and images can be communicated. We only have enough telepathic skill to project to others, but not to read the thoughts of others. Unlike with humans, every Saiyan has the potential to be able to communicate telepathically."

"Can you do this, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "Could my dad?"

Vegeta nodded. "I am capable of it, however, I prefer not to waste my energy on it. Your father could also do it. In fact, I believe he used his abilities in our first fight as well as on Namek."

Gohan nodded, remembering how his father had communicated with both him and Krillin in order to control the energy of a Spirit Bomb during that first fight against Vegeta.

* * *

Gohan reflected on all that he had learned. Truthfully, he was not looking forward to this. He stared out the window from his room and into space. The dark-haired boy missed Earth and he was glad that they would be returning tomorrow.

The hybrid was sure his mother had given birth to his new sibling and he reluctantly acknowledged that it would be safest if he remained at Capsule Corporation until he was finished with Saiyan puberty; he had no desire to put his family in danger. Gohan sighed in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to his mother?

Gohan had spent the last couple of weeks of travel focusing on controlling his emotions. It had been a challenge with Vegeta constantly badgering him and pushing him over the edge. They had landed on several deserted planets and most of those had nearly been destroyed when Gohan's volatile wrath erupted. Their return to Earth had been delayed by several weeks, but it was necessary. Gohan was not willing to put the innocents of Earth at risk.

Gohan had gained some semblance of control. He was, at the very least, capable of taking off the bracelet before he succumbed to his wild and extreme emotions. The Saiyan hybrid would then calm down and place the bracelet back on. This method was fine for everyday life, but Gohan was concerned at what would happen if there was a fight. The young teen couldn't sacrifice his ki control in a fight, but his loss of emotional stability could cause him to lose himself and do drastic things.

Gohan could only hope that there would be no confrontations in the near future.

* * *

Gohan followed Vegeta out of the Capsule Corporation ship to see the sun rising over the horizon. The dark-eyed kid took a deep breath and revelled in the scent surrounding him.

Despite the early hour Bulma was already awake, dressed, and awaiting their arrival. The blue-eyed heiress tapped her foot impatiently as they approached and arched a delicate blue eyebrow in annoyance.

"What took you guys so long to return?" she demanded. "Vegeta, you've been gone almost three months, not a few weeks! You missed the birth of your brother, Gohan!"

"We had more important things to deal with, woman!" the Prince of Saiyans declared with a scowl.

A glare equal to her mate's spread across Bulma's face. "It's not uncommon for you to leave for months at a time, Vegeta, but I expected you to return in a timely manner since you had Gohan with you. I really-"

Gohan interrupted Bulma before the fiery human could finish ranting at her husband. "It really was necessary, Bulma! We'll explain everything. I promise."

"It better be good!" the heiress declared as she stormed inside with a huff. The two Saiyans reluctantly followed in order to explain the situation.

* * *

"So Gohan is going through puberty, but Saiyan style?" Bulma asked after Gohan delivered an explanation with many blushes and stutters over the situation that he had found himself in.

Vegeta snorted at his wife's understatement of the situation. The Prince was moodily leaning against the wall and observed the conversation from a distance.

Bulma's eyes gleamed with barely concealed excitement. "Can I have blood samples?" Bulma gleefully asked Gohan. The young hybrid looked at Vegeta in panic, clearly asking for rescue. Gohan had no desire to become the blue-haired genius's lab rat. "I just want to run a couple of tests." Bulma pleaded.

Receiving no indication of support from Vegeta, Gohan reluctantly nodded. "Just a few tests, Bulma," the boy acquiesced.

"Fantastic!" the woman cheered as she grabbed her new test subject and forcefully dragged him to her lab.

* * *

Bulma frowned in thought as she viewed the results of the tests she had performed on Gohan. After taking numerous blood samples and scans the scientist had let Gohan leave to visit his mother and new brother and explain the situation. An emotionally unstable teenage Saiyan would not be the safest person to have around an infant and Chichi needed to understand why Gohan would be remaining at Capsule Corporation.

Bulma opened a program on her screen that allowed her access to the security footage throughout Capsule Corporation. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she searched the screen for her husband's location.

Bulma opened up a line to the Gravity Room as she found her Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta," Bulma called over the speakers, "I need you to come to lab three in order to assist me with interpreting Gohan's lab results."

Vegeta paused his push ups at Bulma's request and grunted his consent before standing and deactivating the high level of gravity in the room.

It didn't take long for the Saiyan to enter lab three, towel hanging over his shoulders as he wiped sweat from his face. "What do you want?" he asked with his usual scowl fixed upon his features. "I already gave you standardized data of the hormone levels he should be experiencing."

Bulma frowned and said, "Gohan's hormone levels don't match the data you gave me." The heiress gestured towards the screen displaying the test results and the Prince leaned over her shoulder to view the numbers.

"Damn human genes," Vegeta grumbled in barely concealed disdain. "Everything is fucked up."

The Saiyan then reached over Bulma's shoulder and typed in a quick command on the keyboard. An image of Gohan appeared on the screen, slowly rotating to show all angles. After a few more entered commands and the computer zoomed in towards the back. A portion at the bottom of Gohan's spine was highlighted yellow.

"This," Vegeta explained while gesturing at the image, "is the portion of Saiyan anatomy that produces all of the necessary hormones. It is located at the base of the spine where a Saiyan's tail sprouts and is vital for puberty."

Bulma huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "I know that, Vegeta, but according to these scans, the output of hormones from the gland is normal. His overall hormone levels should not be as high as the data says they are. Also, based on the timeline you gave for an average Saiyan puberty, Gohan should not be as far along as he is. He is progressing much faster than normal."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The brat is not normal, woman. He is a half-breed and is half human. In human anatomy, what produces hormones?" Vegeta asked as if Bulma was missing the point.

Bulma's eyes widened and the genius quickly typed commands into the keyboard. An image appeared in a separate window focusing on the brain. A portion towards the center glowed yellow, indicating the presence of hormones. "The pituitary gland..." Bulma whispered. "It's so obvious. Why didn't I notice it?"

Vegeta smirked. "Saiyans don't have a pituitary gland, but Gohan does. Because of this, he has an excess amount of hormones being produced, mainly growth hormones."

Bulma made quick notes on her computer and began to mentally calculate the changes in the rate of growth. She frowned at her conclusion.

With the increase in hormones and at the current rate at which Gohan had been developing there was no way that the puberty cycle would be completed in two to three years. No, it was much more accelerated. According to her calculations the whole process would take approximately 18 months and Gohan was already about six months in. It was going to be one hell of a year.

"This is going to be very painful for him," the heiress observed.

Vegeta smirked. "Immensely," he agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Gohan landed lightly in front of his house. The boy sensed his mother inside, along with a smaller, but still strong ki.

Gohan entered the house, excited to see his mother and meet his new brother. The boy located his mother in the family room and entered to see her cradling his brother with an adoring smile. Even though the hybrid made no sound to indicate his entrance, Chichi looked upwards and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Your back, Gohan!" she exclaimed. Chichi stood up and crossed the room with the grace of a trained fighter. She cradled her youngest in one arm and carefully hugged her eldest with other. Gohan carefully leaned into the warm embrace of his mother and angled his head so he could view his sibling.

Gohan's breath caught in his throat as he viewed the new addition to the family. The infant hybrid looked remarkably like Goku with his already abundant, dark, spiky hair. "What is his name?" Gohan asked as his mother released him from her strong embrace.

Chichi looked adoringly at the infant cradled in her arms. "His name is Goten," she said softly. "He looks so much like your father, and he acts like him too. He is such a happy and energetic baby."

Goten smiled widely and gurgled in happiness. He fidgeted slightly in his mother's arms, as if to demonstrate the accuracy of Chichi's words.

Suddenly, the sweet family moment ended as Chichi's eyes hardened and her gaze focused on her eldest. "And where have you been, young man?" the Son matriarch demanded with fierce glint in her eyes. "You were supposed to return weeks ago!"

Gohan raised his hand in an attempt to placate his mother and to protect himself from her wrath. Chichi's quick eyes caught the glint of reflecting light off of the black bracelet on her son's wrist. With quick reflexes, Chichi snatched Gohan's arm and point at the bracelet. "What is this?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything, mom," the Saiyan boy promised.

To say Chichi was unhappy with the situation would be an understatement. A severe one.

Fortunately, Chichi understood the need for Gohan to temporarily live separate from them, so Gohan's currently unpredictable nature didn't lead to harming Goten. After forcefully extracting a promise from her son that he would continue his studies, the Son matriarch sent Gohan on his way. Gohan wondered how much longer his mother's compliance would last. There was only so much that the human martial artist could take before she decided to stop making allowances for her eldest son.

* * *

Gohan leisurely flew through the sky towards where he sensed Piccolo's ki. The boy landed lightly in front of his meditating mentor.

The Namekian cracked open a single eye at the arrival of his student before closing it and returning to meditating. "It took you long enough to get back, kid," he grunted out as a greeting. "What do you need?"

Gohan explained his trip with Vegeta and carefully detailed the current predicament that he found himself in. It was much easier for the young hybrid to talk with his Namekian mentor than his mother. Sometimes, Chichi could never fully understand her son.

Dark eyes now open, Piccolo watched his student, observant eyes taking the boy's form, waving brown tail, and intricate black bracelet.

"You want my help with your ki control," Piccolo concluded.

Gohan vigorously nodded his head in agreement. "You have the best ki control out of everyone, Piccolo," the Saiyan boy said, his brown tail waving behind him almost frantically. "Vegeta may have power, but you have control and technique. Out of all of us, you have developed the most techniques and at the fastest rate."

Pleased with his student's compliments, Piccolo did not immediately object. He, however, reflected carefully over everything that Gohan had told him. "I will help," Piccolo decided. "However, I am unsure if my methods will work because of the nature of your lack of control."

Undaunted by the lack of a definite guarantee, Gohan smiled. "Where do we start. Piccolo?" the boy asked.

The Namekian carefully thought over the question. "You said that Vegeta has been working with you to control your emotional responses, correct?" Gohan nodded in response and Piccolo continued, "I need to understand exactly how that bracelet affects your emotions. Explain to me the situation with the Bentol brothers in greater detail and how Vegeta has been training you."

Gohan frowned at Piccolo's demands and his waving tail stilled and wrapped firmly around his upper thigh. The hybrid did not like thinking about his loss of control and the ensuing massacre of the Bentol brothers. He shifted uncomfortably, but nodded nonetheless. The young hybrid began to outline the incomprehensible rage he had felt, and his actions. His black eyes darkened even further as he told his Namekian mentor the story. Unsatisfied with his pupil's distant gaze Piccolo began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Gohan listened in a combination of silence and dismay as Bulma explained the imbalance of hormones circulating throughout his body.

Realistically, the hybrid could see the truth behind the scientist's words. The diagrams and charts that Bulma was flourishing in an excited, scientific frenzy certainly helped to paint an accurate picture.

Bulma's sapphire blue eyes gleamed in barely contained excitement as she finished her explanation and asked the question clearly at the forefront of her mind. "Can I run some more tests on you?"

Gohan blanched. "But I already gave you samples," the young hybrid whined. "Why in the world do you need more?"

Gohan immediately regretted his question as the blue-haired heiress began listing off the various tests that she still wanted to perform and all of the absolutely amazing things that she could do with the data. And then, Bulma's blue eyes flashed mischievously as she leaned forward and whispered her latest plan. "If we pull it off, it would be _amazing_," she stated conspiratorially in a singing voice.

Insane Bulma's idea may have been, but Gohan couldn't agree more. Amazing indeed.

* * *

Gohan took a deep breath as he prepared himself. Vegeta and Piccolo stood on either side of him, braced for battle. With a sudden spike of his ki Gohan tightened his brown tail around his waist and lunged for the Saiyan Prince. Already powered up to the first level of Super Saiyan, Vegeta easily dodged with a confident smirk. Sensing a building ki, Gohan ducked as a blast from Piccolo soared towards him. The purple colored ray of ki soared over Gohan's dark-haired head and straight for the Saiyan Prince. With a growl Vegeta smacked the blast away and glared at the smirking Namekian.

"Watch it, Namek!" the Prince growled, teal eyes flashing in anger.

Piccolo grinned slightly, sharp fangs making him look all the more sinister. "You should know better, Vegeta," the green-skinned man mocked. "Just because we are fighting Gohan, doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared for attacks from me."

The Prince of Saiyans growled before smirking and forming a blue ball of ki in his hand. "You should know better that to challenge me!" the Saiyan declared as the launched the ball at the smirking Namekian.

Gohan watched the exchange in annoyance as the attention of his mentors diverted from him and toward each other. The boy's tail loosened from around his waist and whipped through the air in anger. Black eyes briefly flashed to teal before he gathered ki in both of his hands and launched himself towards the other two fighters.

In a single fluid movement, his ki spiked and the hybrid jumped from his base form to the second level of Super Saiyan. He flashed in between the two quarreling mentors and blasted them apart. Ki crackled around him like lightning as he appeared behind Vegeta and forcefully slammed the Prince into the ground. His golden tail whipped through the air as the young Saiyan hybrid appeared next to Piccolo and slammed an elbow into the Namekian's gut. Air whooshed out of Piccolo's mouth and before he could recover, Gohan blasted him with a large ball of yellow ki. The battered Namekian fell roughly to the ground and his student landed lightly.

The boy looked upon his fallen mentors disapprovingly. "I'm sick and tired of you two always bickering with each other! You are supposed to be helping me achieve the third level of Super Saiyan and control my ki, not fight each other!" Gohan gathered his ki in his hands, rose up into the air, and said, "Now get up and fight me!"

With simultaneous growls of annoyance, the two elder fighters launched into the air after the glowing figure of Gohan.

* * *

"Sir, we have located Prince Vegeta, the Saiyan that served under Lord Frieza. He is currently living on a Planet named Earth in the North quadrant in solar system 71. What are your orders, sir?" a short, yellow-skinned and red-spotted creature reported. The alien remained kneeling in a submissive manner as he waited his superior's orders.

"Plot a course for Earth," a male voice commanded, his figure shadowed. A brief reflection of light showed glowing purple eyes and a dark colored tail whipping dangerously through the air. "Find any relevant information necessary about Vegeta. Power, skills, allies, friends, family," he spat. "Find out everything you can about that filthy monkey, including if there are anymore of his kind hiding with him."

"Yes, Lord Frigid!"

Lord Frigid leaned back comfortably in his high backed, floating chair. He carefully reflected on the recent discovery of the location of Prince Vegeta. His grip tightened on his arm rests as the trampling footsteps of his henchmen slowly began to die out, and his purple gleaming eyes peered out of the windows and into the eerily starless void of space. He chuckled low and deep in his throat at the thought of coming closer to Earth with every second that passed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Gohan!" Bulma called from her position in front of her computer within her private lab.

Gohan silently padded into the room, carrying several tools that the boy had been using to adjust parts of various experiments. The hybrid looked over the blue-eyed scientist should and examined the information on the screen. "When are you going to tell Vegeta about our project?" he inquired.

Bulma rapidly typed in a few commands before replying. "I'll tell him when we have definite results, Gohan. There is no need to get his hopes up," the blue-haired woman said. Her cerulean eyes flickered rapidly as she read the data on the computer screen. Various charts and graphs flashed across the monitor before words appeared in bold red in the center of the data. 'Experiment Failure' appeared several times before disappearing and the computer continued processing and organizing information. "From the results of the tests, we are not very close to finding our solution."

Gohan made a sound of agreement as he too watched the data roll across the screen. "What was it that you wanted, Bulma?"

The heiress's sapphire pools brightened and a smile spread across her face. The look in her eyes did not bode well for the young Saiyan hybrid standing before her. "Chichi called," the genius said, her enjoyment growing as she saw Gohan's face paling. "She insisted that I monitor your studies and make sure you aren't slacking off. I think it is time that you put your intelligence to use and just graduate from high school already."

Panic flashed across Gohan's face. "You can't mean that I go to high school, Bulma! I just turned thirteen last week."

The blue-haired genius laughed and quickly added, "No, Gohan! Don't be ridiculous! You can merely take the exit exams to show that you already have high school level knowledge. You'll pass easily and then you can show it to your mother. She'll be so pleased that it will keep her off your tail for some time."

The teenager breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried, Bulma. What if it isn't enough for her?" he asked.

The woman waved at Gohan in a nonchalant manner in an attempt to convey her lack of concern over the matter. "Don't worry, it will work. And when Chichi decides that she wants more out of you, we can arrange a way for you take college courses and keep her happy."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, Bulma. When should we schedule the exam?"

Another mischievous grin crossed the genius's face as she said, "Well... Most high schools are having their exams next week and I thought you could just take the exam at Orange Star High School. I already got permission from the principal, Gohan. It's all settled."

Gohan groaned at the blue-haired woman's meddling. It was a good idea, he just wished that he had received more of a warning.

* * *

Gohan tugged lightly at his new clothing, slightly uncomfortable in it. It was the morning of the first day of the high school exit exam, and the teenage hybrid was beginning his day in a new set of garments that Bulma had _insisted_ that he wear.

When the rich scientist had discovered the state of Gohan's wardrobe she had promptly declared it a fashion tragedy and happily threw out everything that wasn't a training gi. She had then dragged a reluctant Gohan to the nearest department store and went on a shopping spree.

It wasn't that Gohan was ungrateful; he just thought the whole adventure was completely unnecessary. Gohan had never really liked the clothes that his mother had bought him, but considering how often he wore gis and how little he wore actual normal clothing it hadn't really mattered all that much. The Saiyan half-breed thought of Bulma's concerns as rather pointless. But, there was no arguing with a determined, wealthy genius.

The adolescent frowned at his reflection in the mirror, observing his new outfit with dark eyes. Dark, tight jeans clung to his legs in a manner that felt almost confining, and a purple shirt framed his lean torso. Gohan shrugged and exited his room. He supposed he could deal with it for the three days that the tests spanned.

* * *

Gohan rapidly scribbled out the necessary calculations for his Math exit exam. Even at only the age of thirteen, he was already breezing through the tests being set before him This was his final exam, and after three days, the young Saiyan was ready for his exam results.

Unfortunately, the adolescent would not receive his Mathematics results until tomorrow, but he would receive the scores for his other exams.

The teenager's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the large breakfast Bulma had served him in the morning. The hybrid began writing out his answers even faster, so he could leave the exam as quickly as possible to find some food before the results were posted.

Gohan quickly exited the silent exam room and pulled out a capsule that Bulma had prepared for him. After finding an isolated area, the hungry teenager pressed the button and tossed it on the ground. With a cloud of smoke, a full Saiyan sized meal appeared and Gohan excitedly dug in.

* * *

Gohan carefully scanned through the posted results, searching for his candidate number in the rankings. As expected, the board for the math results was blank and would remain this way until tomorrow morning.

Gohan heard the grumbling of surrounding students as they lamented over their scores.

"Holy shit!" one male exclaimed. "The same person got perfect scores in all of the categories!"

A red-haired girl next to him frowned as she too scanned the board. "Who the hell is it?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's not a number I recognize," he replied with a disgruntled shrug.

Gohan's dark eyes shifted to the top of each list to see the top placing candidate. The hybrid's eyes widened and he grinned as he recognized the number. He had received perfect scores in all of his subjects and he was confident that Math would be no different.

* * *

Lord Frigid made a displeased sound in the back of his throat as he observed the cowering figure before him.

"What do you have to report?" he demanded of the whimpering and stuttering creature before him.

"W-we have discovered that P-prince Vegeta has m-mated with one of the h-humans on E-earth. H-he has a s-son about two y-years of age. He appears to b-be c-capable of the transformation that L-lord Frieza had d-described," the green-spotted, blue-skinned alien stuttered out.

Lord Frigid impatiently drummed his light purple-skinned fingers against his arm rest as he listened to his underling's report. "And the extent of his powers?"

The alien squeaked in fear as he stuttered out, "U-unconfirmed, L-Lord F-Frigid."

Lord Frigid's fingers stilled and dark purple nails dug into the chair as his purple eyes narrowed with displeasure. "Confirm it, or there will be consequences for your whole division," he threatened. "Is there any other information to report?"

The green-spotted, blue-skinned alien rapidly nodded his head. "W-we have also discovered t-that there is another S-Saiyan on E-earth. H-he is but a c-child of o-only thirteen or f-fourteen, but he seems v-very s-strong, sir. V-vegeta is also aligned w-with a N-Namekian. H-he too is s-strong."

"Continue investigating Vegeta and his allies. Send in Avo and Cado on your way out."

"Y-yes, L-Lord Frigid!"

Lord Frigid watched as the frightened minion scrambled to complete his bidding. He smiled viciously as Avo and Cado entered the room and kneeled before him. Lord Frigid had a message for them to deliver.


	14. Chapter 14

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Gohan watched his meditating mentor with rapt attention. The teenage boy had already meditated for several hours and now awaited his mentor's instructions.

With a deep, relaxing breath, Piccolo uncrossed his legs and stood from his former position. The Namekian observed his student with sharp eyes as he reflected on the next step to control the young hybrid's ki.

"Kid, I would like you to increase your ki to your absolute maximum. Keep going until you can't power up anymore," Piccolo commanded.

Gohan merely nodded, slid into a basic stance and tightened his tail around his waist. The air around him glowed blue, and then yellow as he began to rapidly gather energy. With a crackle of blue and golden lightning, the Saiyan hybrid powered up to the second level of Super Saiyan, skipping the first level completely. Despite having reached the second, his power continued to increase as the air around him whirled with excess energy and ki.

Piccolo patiently observed his student and waited for him to reach his limit. Even though both Vegeta and Gohan could transform into Ascended Saiyans, Gohan's ki still outmatched the Saiyan Prince by a large margin. The boy's power was absolutely incredible and was far greater than when he had fought and defeated Cell and Bojack. The kid was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Teal eyes focused on their mentor, waiting for direction as Gohan completed powering up.

"Good, now remove that bracelet," Piccolo ordered.

Gohan breathed in sharply in surprise. "What?" the teenager blurted. "I can't do that!"

Piccolo closed his eyes and gathered his patience. The Namekian opened his eyes to see his student on the verge of panic. The golden-haired boy clearly did not want to remove the bracelet, and the intricate black band was only amplifying the feeling of panic.

"That bracelet only allows you to draw out ki that you can control. You have more power, Gohan, but the magic imbued within the Xealic and Katchin prevents you from accessing it. You will need to obtain that uncontrollable power to reach the next transformation. Obtain the power, then work on restraining it, Gohan. You can't work on controlling what you don't have."

Gohan reluctantly nodded and carefully unclasped the black, metal bracelet from his wrist, looping it around his gi sash. The sudden rush of potent ki make the young Saiyan hybrid gasp in surprise. The lightning swirling around him continued to crackle and the air around him glowed even brighter. The heat gathered within him, and the power was so overwhelming that the half-breed felt the need to let it all out, or he would explode from the pressure.

With a yell, the ki rushed out into the air surrounding him, the pressure creating a crater in the ground. Gohan felt himself glowing brighter and his hair beginning to lengthen and his brow change shape.

And then it was gone. The power left as suddenly as it had come and the hybrid fell to the ground in exhaustion. The attempt to transform had taken a lot out of him and the teenager had returned to his base form. He had almost had the next transformation! He had been right on the border of obtaining it, but he didn't have enough ki control to make that final push and maintain the form.

"Nice try, kid," Gohan heard Piccolo say from above him. The hybrid looked upwards to see his green teacher hovering above him, white cape fluttering in the wind. "A few more weeks and you should be able to reach the third level." Piccolo suddenly grinned and barked a rough laugh, sharp fangs flashing in the sunlight. "I can't wait to see Vegeta's reaction!"

* * *

"This isn't working!" Gohan angrily declared as he once again collapsed from exhaustion.

A pattern had developed over the past several weeks consisting of Gohan working with Bulma, training, and failing to reach the third level of Super Saiyan. Gohan was growing more and more frustrated as his ki and emotions became more unstable while he progressed through the stages of Saiyan puberty.

"Why is it not working?" Piccolo patiently questioned.

Gohan ground his teeth as his anger spiked, and the half-breed's remaining ki wavered and threatened to lash out at the nearest person. The volatile teenager quickly slapped the metal bracelet over his wrist and felt his ki calm, but his anger continued to grow, waiting to be released and devour the nearest victim like a monster lurking in the shadows.

The hybrid took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and looped his brown tail around his upper thigh in a comforting position.

"I don't know," Gohan finally said. "It takes too much energy to transform. When I am on the edge of obtaining the next level, I no longer have any more ki or control over my power. I think it is mainly a weakness in the transformation, not my lack of ability."

The Namekian carefully reflected on his student's words and what he had observed the past several weeks. Gohan had immense power, and in theory, he should be able to easily obtain the third level when he had already obtained the fourth level. However, obtaining the fourth level wasn't just about having the necessary ki, Piccolo determined as he eyed his student's tail. It was also about having a tail and mental control over oneself while transformed as an Oozaru.

It was clear that attempting to reach the third level completely exhausted Gohan each time he tried it. The teenage warrior might be correct; the form may cause a Saiyan to lose more power than he gained or drain him faster than reasonable.

"When you transformed to the fourth level," the Namekian warrior began, "how much of your ki did you expend during the actual transformation?"

Gohan shifted and looked at his mentor with sharp eyes. "I didn't lose very much ki during the transformation," the teenager replied. "I did feel a strain on my body, but I suspect that was because of a lack of endurance and inability to control that much ki. My body became tired, but my ki did not decrease as rapidly as when I was attempting to reach the third level."

Piccolo nodded and quickly made a decision. "Then there is no point to mastering the third form, kid. You are wasting time and effort. You may be able to eventually reach the third transformation, but it will take more time then it will to just master Super Saiyan four.

"You are capable of controlling large amounts of ki, with effort. Even though your hormones and the process of puberty are interfering with your ki control, you have trained enough to the point where you should be able to enter the fourth form and begin working on control the ki that comes with the transformation.

"It may take some time before you are able to transform to the fourth level with the bracelet on, because the magic within the bracelet is incapable of allowing you to train when you do not have basic control of your ki in that form," Piccolo concluded.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "Where do I begin, Piccolo?" he inquired.

"We'll begin with having you power up to your maximum without attempting to reach the third level. You will learn to maintain that level of power, control it, and increase it. Once we achieve that, we will begin training your in being able to transform to the fourth level without the full moon or becoming an Oozaru."


	15. Chapter 15

**Inner Workings of My Mind**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Bulma grinned in triumph as she examined the clear vial of liquid, grasped with her finely manicured fingers. The computer screen showed the words 'experiment simulation success' in bright green, proclaiming her genius.

The blue-haired scientist rushed from her lab in search of her husband in a whirlwind of excitement, white lab coat fluttering around her. The sapphire-eyed woman entered the kitchen and gave it a searching glance, locating Gohan in the corner, dressed in his purple gi and devouring a bowl of unidentifiable food.

The hybrid tore his attention from his meal as the eager scientist entered the room and approached him.

"Gohan, do you know where Vegeta is?" she asked. She waved the vial in front of the teenager's face, grinning. "I finished it!" the heiress exclaimed.

Gohan smiled in response. "How safe is it?" he questioned.

"As safe as it can be, without it actually being tested on someone. The simulation confirmed that it will work and that it is safe. There will, of course, be side effects, but that is to be expected," she replied, not in the least deterred by the hybrid's questioning. "Now, where is he?" she demanded.

Gohan titled his head in concentration and said, "I sense Vegeta's ki coming from your room upstairs. I think he just finished showering."

"Thanks, Gohan!" the genius shouted as she exited the kitchen. The blue-haired woman ascended the nearest staircase and rapidly walked down the hall.

She entered the master bedroom without knocking to see her Prince exiting the bathroom wrapped in only a white towel. Bulma barely paused to examine her husband's exposed, torso before skipping before him and waving the clear vial in front of him.

"I did it!" the Capsule Corporation genius crowed in excitement and triumph.

Vegeta looked at the glass vial with dark eyes, watching its movements as his mate waved it through the air, as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

The Prince frowned before asking, "What exactly is it? If you want to subject me to one of your experiments, then leave me alone, woman! You can test your concoctions on Kakarot's eldest brat if you need a lab rat."

Not deterred by her husband's tone, Bulma leaned closer to him, eyes gleaming. Her hand stilled and she glanced at the glass tube with an air of accomplishment and smugness, before returning her attention to her mate. "You won't want to pass this particular concoction up, Vegeta."

"You still haven't told me what it is."

"It's a way for you to grow your tail back," the blue-eyed woman said smugly.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and his gaze fixed on the vial with an obvious hunger. "Impossible," the Saiyan Prince breathed. "An adult Saiyan cannot grow a tail."

Bulma smiled, white teeth gleaming like pearls under the flourescent lighting in the room. "You very well know I'm a genius, Vegeta. Nothing is impossible for me. It was difficult, but I manage to synthesize a hormone that will allow you to regrow your tail."

"Explain," Vegeta demanded with a growl, fixing his intent gaze upon his mate.

"With pleasure, Vegeta. I took a sample of the hormone circulating throughout Gohan's body as a result of the puberty he is going through. Because you are an adult, you are incapable of producing the hormone. I created an artificial hormone that mimics that hormone and when injected into the gland at the base of your spine, it will circulate throughout your body and simulate the process of puberty.

"Luckily, you won't have to go through the whole process, since a Saiyan regrowing their tail is the first stage. You will, however, experience symptoms from the hormones, but I am sure that is a small price to pay."

Vegeta's eyes flashed as he moved forward and claimed Bulma's lips in a devouring kiss. Bulma's let out a muffled exclamation of surprise before she carefully tucked the vial of Saiyan hormones into her lab coat pocket. The blue-haired woman enthusiastically wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she leaned into the kiss.

The Prince of Saiyans broke away from his mate and asked, "How long?"

"Hmmm?" the genius asked, blue eyes hazy with lust.

"How long will it take for my tail to come back?"

With a shake of her head, the dazed heiress cleared her mind enough to answer the question. "Two or three months, as long as you take a dosage 4 times a week," the woman replied.

Deciding her explanation was detailed enough, and determining her pleased husband had no more questions, Bulma leaned towards Vegeta to continue the kiss. The Saiyan Prince happily complied.

* * *

Gohan watched as Vegeta rapidly powered up. The Saiyan Prince was currently a Super Saiyan, however his ki level was still rapidly increasing. Despite reaching Ascended Super Saiyan, Vegeta still had difficulty in reaching the level quickly and efficiently.

Lightning sparked through the air as Vegeta continued to increase his power output and the electrified energy rippled across his skin like dancing lights. Will a yell, Vegeta breached the next level and his hair spiked up even further and blue and yellow ki crackled along his skin.

Gohan powered up directly to his Ascended form from base, and grinned feraly as a smirking Prince launched towards him.

Two glowing, yellow blurs flashed across the sky as the two Saiyans fought each other. Ki blasts scattered across the deserted land that surrounded them as they attempted to hit their target.

The two continued fighting even as Piccolo arrived and began watching the fight from a distance with sharp eyes. They ignored the presence of the Namekian as they continued trading blows

Vegeta growled as he dodged the orbs of glowing ki being thrown at him in increasingly rapid intervals. The Prince felt a surge of frustration as he continued to dodge and wondered what the damn half-breed brat was playing at. The angered full-blood roared as he gathered a large amount of energy in his hands, and turned to face the teenager before him.

"I wouldn't do that, Vegeta," Gohan taunted as he raised his hands from his side and gathered two more handfuls of bright blue ki. A looked of intense concentration crossed his face as he carefully watched the Prince of Saiyans.

"Stop throwing those damn balls of ki at me, brat! Fight me!" the man roared as he continued to gather ki in his hands.

Gohan grinned and his dark eyes flashed with amusements as he said, "You should know better, Vegeta. I wouldn't throw around my ki and waste it like that. Why don't you take a look around you?"

Piccolo smirked as he watched the exchange between the two Saiyans. The Namekian's amusement grew as the now startled Prince observed his surroundings and realized that the air surrounding him was filled with floating orbs of powerful ki.

"Damn, brat," Vegeta growled. The Prince then smirked as he said," This won't slow me down, kid." Vegeta continued to pour his ki into his preparing attack.

Gohan's golden tail whipped through the air behind him in excitement and his blood soared with the joy of a promise of a good fight. The hybrid focused on the ors of ki scattered around them and prepared to launch them at the cocky Prince.

"I learned this technique from Piccolo, Vegeta," the adolescent said," and I wouldn't underestimate it."

Piccolo watched in anticipation as his student prepared to use his newly learned technique.

Gohan stopped midway through the movement of gathering his ki and lifting his arms as he sensed something approaching from a distance. Vegeta and Piccolo both stiffened as they too sensed the approaching powers.

All three whipped around to face south and watched as two lights streaked across the sky, heading for Earth.

Gohan's eyes widened as he recognized the space pods that fell through the atmosphere and towards the planet.

Vegeta cursed as he too recognized the pods. "I thought I fucking killed all of those Planet Trade Organization bastards!"


End file.
